Punishment becomes Pleasure
by GradGirl2010
Summary: There's a price that comes with giving away classified information. "You really should learn to keep this pretty mouth of yours closed, Takagi-Kun." Shiratori purred. "Now I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." Will this be a price Takagi is willing to pay?


**This is my first Detective Conan one-shot so please be nice.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY IMAGINATION! I'm not sure what to rate this so I posted it as T. But I'm stating it's a cross between M/T just to be safe.**

**Takagi and Shiratori have always been my favorite characters. I always enjoyed how Shiratori seems to bully or intimidate Takagi, and thought it would be cute to write a Yaoi fic for them. I don't see too many of them.**

**It takes place during the fourth movie at the Belka Sun Plaza Hotel. Conan and Mouri blackmail Takagi by threatening to tell Sao how he feels about her. Takagi begs them not to tell in exchange for him cluing them in on the case. However Shiratori-Kebu intrudes on the conversation by telling Mouri, "Need not to Know." And then escorts Takagi out.**

**Let's pick up from there.**

**(*)**

Not wanting to cause a scene, Shiratori invited Takagi to his room wanting to scold the young inspector for his blunder. It was a very sensitive case involving Officer Shiba. They couldn't allow information to leak out. Let alone have the leak be someone from their own precinct.

Neither one spoke a word the entire walk to the room and Takagi could already sense the impending doom Shiratori was going to unleash upon him. He was a seasoned officer. He should have known better. What a rookie mistake to allow something like a deep love for a fellow officer loosen his tongue. He was going to be demoted for sure.

"Mataku, Takagi-Kun," Shiratori crumbled, "You certainly have a loose tongue." He closed and locked his hotel door. Takagi sat on the bed nearest the window, hunched over with his hands on his knees, looking like a little kid being scolded by his parents. His dress coat and tie tossed over the back of a chair. "Megure –Kebu leave's you alone for five minutes," He down his dress coat, then shot a reprimanding stare to the flustered inspector, "And here you are giving out sensitive _POLICE _information to the Sleeping Sleuth?" He tsked his tongue, dropping his coat and tie onto the floor. "What are we going to do with you, Takagi?" He asked quizzically, approaching the younger inspector.

"Gomen." Takagi's face flushed shamefully. "My head was on straight when I told him about Shiba." He admitted, raising a self-loathing fist. "But when…he mentioned Sato-San I couldn't-"

"What about Sato-San?"

"Eh?" Takagi turned his attention to Shiratori. "GAH!" He flinched back. Shiratori was bent over, staring him down, demanding to know about Sato. "Etto…" Takagi smiled nervously, edging away. Shiratori stepped closer, following with his hands on the bed. "Shiratori-San?"

"What about Sato-San?" He pressed, getting so close to Takagi's face the young inspector could feel his breath. "What could Mouri have said about her that would possess you to give Intel?" Takagi swallowed the lump building in his throat. Sweat beading down his face as Shiratori continued to draw closer. "Well…" His eyes almost contorted into slits, "TAKAGI-KUN!"

"BAAAHHAHA!" Takagi shrieked, springing from the bed. Shiratori blocked the path between the beds, virtually trapping his co-policeman. "NOTHING! NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!" Takagi howled hyperactively, backing away with his arms flailing. Shiratori approached onto him. "Look," Takagi held his arms up, creating an invisible wall, "I promise it's nothing." He insisted on lying as Shiratori forced him back. "It was just…small talk that led to-" To his horror, Takagi's back reached the wall, stopping him from running any further, and Shiratori was still drawing closer. Takagi had only one option left. If he could jump over the bed and unlock the door, he would be home free.

Takagi's body barley twitched in the door's direction. _SLAM! _Shiratori's hand smashed to the wall with a loud thump before Takagi's head, blocking his path. The older man's gaze hardened, boring into Takagi's eyes, pealing away the lies spilling from his moth. The younger man plastered his back against the wall, deluding himself into believing he would somehow faze though and find an escape. His body leaned for the other bed. Shiratori placed a hand on the wall by his hip, trapping the man between him and the wall.

Takagi found himself entranced by Shiratori's hardened gaze. He could not look away as the elder inspector encroached upon his personal space. "Shiratori…San?" He whimpered.

"How is it that you can remain tight lipped about your love for Sato-San, and yet tell others police secrets?" Shiratori grumbled in a low raspy tone.

Takagi's face exploded into crimson. "NA-NA-NANI!" His tongue tied itself. "I-I-I don't love Sato-San! AH HA-HA-HA!" He scratched his red cheek. "I JUST…um uh well…" he looked in every direction except Shiratori's.

Shiratori sighed gloomily, unable to believe how utterly ridiculous Takagi was being. "Yareyare, Takagi-Kun." Shiratori took the hand at Takagi's waist and ruffled it through his hair perplexedly. "If _small talk _about Sato-San is gong to force you to talk," A sly menacing grin crept onto Shiratori's face, making Takagi grew wary of his colleague, "Then I may have to ask Megure-Kebu to take you off this case."

"NANDATTO!" Takagi gasped, horrified by Shiratori's decision. "You can't take me off the case!" He commanded the smug looking inspector. "It was an honest mistake!" He pleaded his case. "A mistake I'm beginning to wish had never happened."

Shiratori gently pinched Takagi's chin, silencing the rambling boy. He leaned his head in close. Their noses barely touched. Takagi was awestruck by how close he was. His mouth hung open, small grunts sounding as he searched for words to speak through his sudden pounding heart. Why was his heart pounding so badly?

Shiratori's thumb nail tickled Takagi's lower lip as he swayed it left to right. "Then you should really learn to keep this pretty mouth of yours closed, Takagi-Kun." He purred deeply. His hot breath teased Takagi's lips.

"AH HA!" He grunted. Shiratori's knee found its way between Takagi's legs, grinding against his member. He smirked as he felt Takagi's legs tense.

"Now I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me…" Takagi trembled, feeling the friction from Shiratori's knee and his pants increase. "W-why?"

"You don't want to be taken off the case." He chimed. Shiratori slid his face against Takagi's, bringing his lips to his ear. "I can't allow you to leave without some type of repercussion for your actions." His snaked his tongue to the ear lobe, quickly taking a nip. Takagi inhaled sharply, his body growing stiff. "That is, unless," he slid his head back, tilting it adoringly, "You want to be relieved from the assignment."

"N-no!" Takagi assured him.

"Very well." In one fell swoop, Shiratori took hold of both Takagi's wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand. Takagi wriggled his wrists, feeling the iron grasp Shiratori had on them. The elder man undid the top three buttons on his white undershirt, giving him better movement. "Then let your punishment begin." Shiratori captured Takagi's mouth with his. Takagi's eyes falred in shock. His tongue slipped its way into his mouth, wrestling with Takagi's for domination.

"Sh…" Takagi tried to protest. Shiratori's tongue gagged him. "BAH!" Takagi moved his head and pushed Shiratori's face away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shiratori did not answer. He slithered his hand his finger into the openings of Takagi's white shirt, slowly undoing the buttons and feeling the soft skin of his belly. "Sh-Shiratori…San" The heat rose to Takagi's cheeks, feeling Shiratori's feathery fingers tease his skin. "Shiratori…San…Yame…UGH!" Shiratori stopped at Takagi's bellybutton. "Agh…" he fought to stifle the moan, turning his flushing face away. Rhythmically Shiratori poked his index finger in and out, then swirled it around inside. Takagi squeaked, jerking his hips in agony. His breath hitched as the man continued to toy with his naval, dancing the nail around the rim.

"Are you ticklish, Takagi-Kun?" Shiratori chuckled, sliding his hand further into the shirt, taunting Takagi's sides, earning another half moan. "Or are you sensitive?" His hand moved up, undoing the last couple of buttons. He then proceeded to circling his fingers around Takagi's nipples, feeling them steadily grow hard while Takagi fought to not moan. "Definitely sensitive." Shiratori moved closer, his body pressing against Takagi.

Takagi, not wanting Shiratori to see his flustered expression, turned away squeezing his eyes closed as Shiratori's fingers continued to taunt his hardened nipples. He trailed kisses down his cheek to his chest, his mouth finding a hardened nipple, suckling and nibbling. Takagi tilted his head back, his breath chopping as he fought against the moan pulling at his throat. Shiratori's tongue lapped across his chest, moving to the next. He licked and teased the nipple, blowing cold air and hearing Takagi groan in torment.

"Takagi-Kun…" Shiratori whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his neck. "I can feel you against my leg." Takagi's eyes shot open, realizing what he meant.

Shiratori pressed his hips into Takagi's, grinding against the hardened member. Takagi's hips jerked into the grind. His head thrashed from side to side. The fingers of his pinned hands were clenching in and out. His teeth bit into his lip as he fought to not sound with pleasure. The tormenting rocks of the hips…the teasing fingers tickling his chest…the mouth nibbling at the lobe of his ear. It…was all…too…

"AHHH!" The moan erupted. Shiratori smiled victoriously. Takagi's long held in moan sounded for ten seconds, exciting Shiratori and his hardening member.

"Does it feel good…?" Shiratori slid his hand slowly down Takagi's bare stomach, prodding his fingers as he went, "Takagi-Kun?" A quick flick of his fingers, the belt around Takagi came undone and the buttons on his pants.

"Ya…yamero…" Takagi shuddered. Shiratori trailed his tongue from Takagi's ear to his neck, while his hand snuck torturously towards his now throbbing member. "Onegai…" Takagi wiggled his hips in a futile attempt to remove Shiratori's hand. "Yamero…"

"Why would I do that?" His hand found Takagi's member, making the younger man gasp. He stroked in one direction, purposefully moving slow, causing Takagi to writhe. "Why would I stop when you're clearly enjoying my hand?" He narrowed his eyes, watching intently for a reaction. "Or maybe…" He gripped tightly.

"GAH…NNN!"

"You're imagining…"

"HA…GH!"

"Sato-San's hand."

Takagi glared to Shiratori. He pushed his body off the wall, shoving Shiratori back. He made a break for the door, climbing over the bed. Shiratori jumped on the Man's back, tackling him to the bed. The two wrestled and struggled to claim control. Takagi used every last muscle he had in order to get Shiratori away. But he was too strong. Shiratori tore Takagi's shirt down away from his torso and tied his wrists behind his back.

"LET…GAH…LET GO OF ME!" He continued to struggle. Shiratori smirked, pulling him up, keeping him on his knees. He snaked his arms inside Takagi's constricted one, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Shiratori-San!" Takagi pressed on with his futile fighting. "Enough already!" He pleaded. "This joke has gone on long enough!"

Shiratori touched his forehead to the back of Takagi's head. "This isn't a joke." He mumbled drearily. "In fact this is very serious." He wrapped his arms tighter. "The only joke…is how long I waited." Takagi's struggles finally died down. _Waited? _He thought confusedly. _What does he mean? _"Since the day I met you I've always watched you from afar." He proclaimed, Takagi glancing out the corner of his eye. "I watched as you carried on with your life. Acting carefree and innocent despite all that you've witnessed while being a cop. And the next day you would come back…looking forward and hopeful towards the rising sun." His fingers curled into Takagi, making him wince. "I hated that about you. I hated how you could stay optimistic…I hated you." Takagi felt a sharp jolt strike his heart. _He hated me? _"But…" Hope sparked in Takagi. _But what? _"But that was…because I envied you."

"What?" Takagi breathed.

Shiratori rested his chin on Takagi's shoulder, giving Takagi a view of Shiratori's melancholy face. "I envied how you could return the next morning, happy as a child and look forward to the day," his voice trembled sadly, "Regardless of the inevitable fact that someone was going to die." He laughed derisively at himself. "That envy…turned into something. Something…I never imagined I could feel…towards another, least of all a man." _What does he mean? _Takagi's mind whirled anxiously. _What does he want to say? _Takagi's heart pounded heavily, hearing the thumps beating in his ears. He prayed Shiratori couldn't feel or hear him. "That feeling wrenched in my heart as I fought to not act. Each day the feeling grew…and I gradually began to lose the fight. Everyday I have wanted to tell you how I felt. But then…" _But then? _"But then Sato-San came into the picture." Takagi's heart wrenched with guilt. Why would he be feeling guilty? He…liked her. Didn't he? "You seemed to want to be with her 24/7. You both joked and fooled around, constantly teasing one another – it drove me mad." He growled.

"Shiratori-San?" Takagi was interrupted by Shiratori twisting him around. He cupped his cheeks, both gazing into each other's eyes. Takagi could see the…adoration? Sincerity?...Love? Flowing in his superiors eyes. "Gomen…Shiratori-San."

"For what? I'm the one who played distant."

"Only because…I was scared." Takagi admitted shamefully. "I was afraid…that you would run." Shiratori's eyes widened with surprise. "I've expressed my love for men before. They requested transfers just to get rid of me." Shiratori felt his heart tear slightly. How sad for Takagi. "The day you walked into the precinct…" his eyes glossed joyfully, "I was so in awe of you I nearly lost my balance. The only reason I was so happy about work every morning…" he turned his head, smiling romantically to the awestruck inspector, "Was because I knew I was going to see you."

"But…Sato-"

Takagi blushed badly. "I didn't think you liked me, so I tired to force myself to fall for Sato-San." He lowered his head disgracefully. "It didn't work. I began to loath myself." Happiness welled within Shiratori. "

"Shira…tori…San?" He whispered, Shiratori moving their faces closer. Takagi closed his eyes, his lips trembling as he felt Shiratori draw closer.

"Takagi-Kun…" His lips brushed against Takagi's, "Sukidayo. (I love you)." He whispered. Takagi's eyes opened slightly, tears tugging at his eyes. Gently Shiratori touched his lips to Takagi's. He wrapped his arms around his waist. The shirt binding Takagi came loose, his arms dropping lifelessly. Shiratori deepened the kiss. Takagi leaned into it, sliding his hands around Shiratori's neck.

Shiratori pushed back, deepening the kiss, lying on top of Takagi. The parted their lips, Shiratori hovering a few inches from Takagi.

Takagi moved his hands to Shiratori's shirt, beginning to unbutton it. Shiratori shuffled his shoulders, sliding his shirt away. Takagi took the initiative and pushed Shiratori onto the bed, putting himself on top. Shiratori was startled by the sudden attack, but happy to have Takagi fighting back.

Takagi interlaced one hand with Shiratori's, and trailed kisses down his neck and chest, hearing Shiratori groan sensually. Takagi's other hand found its way to the rim of Shiratori's pants. His fingers slowly undid the button and zipped, feeling the pants grow light from Shiratori's excitement.

Shiratori threw his head back as Takagi circled his hand on his throbbing member. Tauntingly clenching and dancing his fingers through the fabric of his boxer shorts. "Are you sensitive, Ninzaburo-Kun?" Takagi cooed lovingly.

"Saying my first name…" Shiratori rasped through his moans, "You've gotten bold, Wataru…Kun." He choked, Takagi stroking him faster. He danced one finger along the member. Shiratori whimpered pleadingly. "Stop…teasing…me." He begged, his hips jerking. "Take me…Wataru-Kun."

Takagi smirked menacingly. "Are you begging, Ninzaburo-Kun?" He mocked, sliding his hand into the boxers, grasping the wet shaft. "Do you want me to claim you?"

"Yes…YES!" Takagi lowered his moth to the erected member, playfully sticking his tongue out, ready to lick. Shiratori smiled giddily, anxiously awaiting the mouth. Then…

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! _"_Shiratori-Kebu! Takagi-Kebu! Are you two in there_?" Shiratori and Takagi growled irritably. It was Megure-Kebu. "_Listen! Meet us in the hotel control in ten minutes! We're creating a game plan!_"

"HAIII!" They both answered somberly. Takagi collapsed onto Shiratori, burying his cheek into his bare chest, groaning disappointedly. "And just when I was punishing you for punishing me."

"Do not worry, Wataru-Kun." Shiratori leaned up on his hands. Takagi's head slide to Shiratori's hips. "This case has to come to a close eventually." He ran a hand down Takagi's head and back, lovingly petting him. "You and I can pick up where we left off at my place." Takagi turned onto his back, staring to Shiratori with puppy eyes telling him to promise. "And next time," Shiratori walked his fingers down Takagi's stomach, running a finger around Takagi's member, making him whimper, "I will be the one making you beg for me."

"You're on."

"Good." They shared one last kiss before getting dressed to return to work.

**Okay! That's all. I tired to write this like other yaoi's. But with it being my first I felt just a wee bit uncomfortable so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. This is for the TakagixShiratori fans anyway.**


End file.
